


And If We Met?

by jynxy_bynxy



Category: Harringrove - Fandom, Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, Gay, Love Simon AU, M/M, Modern AU, gay kisses, small homophobic warning, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:46:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23679367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynxy_bynxy/pseuds/jynxy_bynxy
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Maxine "Max" Mayfield/Lucas Sinclair, Robin Buckley/Heather Holloway
Comments: 13
Kudos: 38





	And If We Met?

“Robin, this is stupid.” Steve hissed, watching as the app finished downloading onto his phone. Robin shushed him, slapping his hand away and setting up his email and password - ** _he’ll have to change it later._**

“Trust me, Dingus, you’re so going to thank me for this later!” She grinned, stretching her legs across the sofa, her feet landing on his lap as he scoffed, shaking his head. She typed away at his screen, the tip of her tongue poking out of her lips while her brows knitted together. Steve blinked, looking back to the TV playing some movie they decided on, it was free movie day on one of the channels, so why not? However, they ended up finding themselves lost in conversation thanks to the strawberry wine Robin had bought. “Hey, Dingus, what’re we looking for here?” She kicked as his thigh, making him scoff while rolling his eyes.

“I… Hell, if I know, Robs. Really it’s fine, can we please delete this app now? You had your fun.” He pushed as she snorted, sitting up and flinging her legs onto the floor as she shouldered next to Steve, showing him his newest app addition; GayWay.

“Are you kidding me!? After all this hard work I just completed? As if.” She scrolled all the way, showing one of Steve’s Instagram photos they had taken not even a week ago. Scrolling down he could see a few more, one shirtless - **_rare occasion_** \- one with him smiling, and one that showed him cooking, how Robin got that, he had no damn clue.

“Holy shit.”

“Told ya I was a god at making gay profiles.” She smirked, shrugging as she placed her hands behind her head, grinning as Steve thumbed through his profile, frowning slightly at the description she had typed up.

“The biggest bottom to have ever bottomed, are you fucking with me?” Steve gaped as she arched a brow, shaking her head. 

“Nope, face it, dingus, you’re a bottom-” 

“I didn’t even know I was gay until like three weeks ago! What do you mean ‘face it’!” He laughed, shoving her over as they both busted out laughing, only for it to cease as a few loud dings came from his phone. 

“ _Oooh~_ look who’s mister popular! Ten messages within two minutes of having the profile, damn, I am good.” Robin reached up, patting her back as Steve began to look through each message; cringing at each one and practically gagging when one asked if he was free, and if so he wouldn’t be for long.

“These are all horrible! Besides they’re all from older men, I’m not looking to be a sugar baby.” 

“And this could hurt, how?” Robin frowned as Steve rolled his eyes, deleting each message, only for more to roll in. 

“Because I’m not… I don’t want money, or just dick, I want an actual relationship.” Steve mumbled, shrugging a shoulder as Robin’s lip twitched down. She reached over, snatching his phone and turning it off before tossing it onto the loveseat. 

“Robin-” “We - mainly you - don’t need to worry about all that right now, alright? We’re supposed to be having a movie night and getting drunk, but we’re not, so let’s change that!” She smiled, patting his shoulder before pushing up from the couch, walking towards the kitchen with a sway in her step. She’d always been a lightweight. Steve rose as well, snatching his phone and slipping it into his pocket as he followed after her, grinning as he rounded the kitchen corner to see her dumping the last of the wine into two large glasses.

“To being gay,” she smiled, lifting a glass and setting the purple-ish red-stained bottle down as Steve picked up his own, smiling as they clinked the glasses together.

“To being… Gay.” He licked at his dry lips, lifting the glass and swallowing down the bittersweet liquor. It painted his tongue and swirled down his throat as he lowered the glass, staring at the painted sides, flicking his tongue out and licking up the few drops that smeared across his lips.

“Hey, seriously though, dingus, don’t feel forced into that whole app, okay?” Robin muttered as Steve looked up, squinting at her as she swirled some of her wine around, smacking her lips together before looking at him. “I just wanted to help.”

“You are just by being here, Rob. I mean, you’re the only person who knows about my little…” He paused, frowning as he sighed. “My little problem.”

“It’s not a problem, Steve. It’s who you are, or at least a part of who you are. You’re learning to accept yourself, and that’s okay.” She gave him a soft smile, making his shoulders drop gently before nodding, a soft smile tugging at his own lips. “Thanks, Robin, seriously…”

“It’s not a problem, dingus. Now,” she paused, swallowing down the rest of her wine and setting the glass into the sink with a clink; Steve following suite. “Let’s get this movie night going!” She rounded the corner and plopped back onto the couch as Steve leaned against the kitchens’ archway, frowning.

**_Problem. That’s what this all of this was starting to feel like. A problem that had no solution in sight and it fucking sucked._ **Steve frowned at his own thoughts, reaching up and scratching at the back of his head with a groan. **_Maybe I should’ve just kept it locked away and kept thinking it was wrong. Strange._** He jumped at the feeling of his phone buzz again. Reaching down, he tugged it from his back pocket and unlocked, not bothering to stare at the notifications before blinking at the number of messages that suddenly pilled up into his private messages. However, one stuck out like a damn sore thumb.

**Billh_rgrove**   
**Biggest bottom to have ever bottom? And I thought I heard you liked being on top.**

Steve blinked, his mouth running dry as he stared at the message. Swallowing thickly as he opened the app, staring at the message and the taunting, blinking cursor as his thumb hovered over the keyboard.

“Dingus! Let’s go- what happened?” Robin frowned from the couch as Steve looked up, his lips parted as he shook his head, grinning as he closed his phone and slipping it back into his pocket before moving towards the sofa, settling into his usual spot as he waved off her concerned look.

“Nothing, just another thirsty asshole.” He laughed as she chuckled, still her eyebrow was cocked but she turned back towards the movie. Steve thought she could hear his heart pounding against his ribs, he couldn’t hear the movie over his own blood and heart as they invaded his ears as he tried to focus on the show in front of him.

**_Jesus. What has he gotten himself into...?_ **

**__________**

“I can’t believe you’re actually signing up for this,” Max snickered while glancing over Billy’s shoulder, making him shrug inward, growling.

“Piss off, shitbird! None of your business anyway.” Billy growled, holding his phone close to his chest. Max rounded the kitchen table, smirking at him as he rolled his eyes, chewing at his lip. She moved into the small kitchenette, moving around and grabbing things for her breakfast as Billy frowned, spooning some of his cereal up and into his mouth, chewing at it thoughtfully when Max suddenly spoke.

“Seriously though, why are you signing up for that?” She asked, moving to pour herself some orange juice, looking back at him as he scoffed, turning off his phone and lifting his mug, sipping at the bitter coffee.

“I’m not… Listen, shitbird, this doesn’t mean anything.” He bit as she held up her hands in defense, the stupid smirk never leaving her face. She settled into the chair next to him, making him arch a brow and glared at her.

“I never said it meant anything. I mean, everyone downloads a gay dating site at some point in their life.” She shrugged, blowing at her oatmeal before taking a large bite. Billy sneered at her, mocking her slightly before opening his phone again and finishing his profile.

“Billh_rgrove? You just took the A and Y out of your name.”

“No shit, Max.” He deadpanned, side-glancing her as she rolled her eyes, tucking a piece of fiery red hair behind her ear as she ate at her breakfast quietly. Billy rolled his tongue over his dry lips, frowning as he stole glances at her before sighing.

“Listen… I just… I’m looking, alright? This whole hick town doesn’t have-”

“Options?” Max tested, taking another bite as Billy smirked, reaching over and ruffling up her hair as she groaned, moving out of his reach.

“Right. Options.” He grinned, sitting back and scrolling through the possible matches that popped up on his possible interest list. A lop-sided smile tugging on his lips as an odd amount of dick-licking promises came pouring into his DM’s. Scrolling through, he sent winky faces to ones that piqued his interest, however, scrolling down his interest list, he came across a good-looking man. Deep brunette hair scrapping his forehead, large doe-like, chocolate-colored eyes and the pinkest tinted lips on a man Billy had ever seen. He looked _almost_ fake.

“Whose that?” Max asked, leaning into Billy’s shoulder, making him scoff as he shouldered her back, rolling his eyes.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for school?” He frowned, arching a brow while his lips were pressed into a thin line. Max’s blue eyes widened as she shoved her chair back, the legs squealing angrily against the tile flooring. Billy couldn’t help but laugh as she rushed towards her room, watching as her long, red braid flying behind her. Turning his attention back towards his phone, he chewed on his bottom lip before clicking on the brunette’s profile.

**_Steve_TheDingus. What sort of username is that?_** Billy scoffed, scrolling through the photos while biting on his lip before clicking the small envelope. He rolled his tongue over his teeth, grinning as his thumbs worked over the small keyboard, humming to himself as he hit send.

“Billy! I can’t find my skateboard, have you seen it?!” Max shouted, stumbling into the kitchen, her hands fiddling with her hightops laces before slamming her feet down and holding onto her backpack.

“Did you leave it at El’s house?” He asked, angling himself to see her as she opened her mouth, only for it to snap shut.

“Shit.” Billy scoffed, pushing back his own seat and slipping his phone into his jean jackets’ pocket, snatching his keys from the ceramic bowl of Susan’s.

“Come on, shitbird, I’ll drive ya.” He shouldered her to where she stumbled in front of him, his steps following as they exited the house. The doe-eyed brunette still locked into Billy’s mind.

**_________**

“Why does that name sound familiar? Like, _scary_ familiar?” He murmured, shelving the newest movies. His brows knitted together as he thumbed through them, settling on his calves as his thumb dragged over the plastic-wrapped cover.

“Hey, earth to dingus,” Robin leaned over the counter, poking at his cheek. Steve flinched, blinking as he dropped the DVD in his hands, huffing gently. “What’s up with you? You keep mumbling to yourself and you’re getting weird looks from the customers.”

“Nothing. It’s just… Nothing, never mind, it’s stupid.” He sighed, sitting back and rising up from the carpet floor as Robin arched a brow, frowning. She moved around the rack of movies, crossing her arms over her chest with an even more prominent pout.

“It’s obviously bothering you because you keep muttering to yourself.” She pointed, as shrugged with the shake of his head. His fluffy hair falling into his eyes, making him huff up and blow the ends out of the way.

“Does it have to do with the app?” She murmured, making Steve blink as he slightly shrunk in on himself.

“Oh, my God, it totally does. Did something bad happen?” She sat up, her lips parting in shock before reaching forward, dragging him close. “Something did happen?” Her eyes searching his as he shook his head quickly, his eyes growing wide.

“No! No, Rob, nothing happened. I just… I thought I **knew** someone on there and it freaked me out, okay? Nothing bad happened.” He slipped away from her, crossing his own arms over his chest, frowning.

“Steve, seriously? It’s been three days since we’ve gotten you that app and that damn thing seems to be the only thing taking up your thoughts lately.”

“Only because I get notifications every two seconds! And like I said, I thought I knew someone on there-”

“So what? There’s probably a lot of Hawkins hidden gays on there.” She scoffed, waving her hand slightly, moving around, snatching the stack of movies from the floor next to Steve’s converse. Shuffling through the DVDs with little interest while Steve blinked, his lips falling open with a frown.

“Then, why aren’t you on the app?” He pouted, leaning against the counter as Robin arched a brow, looking at him through her long lashes. Setting the stack down, she huffed out a laugh, smirking at her friend.

“Because I’m not a desperate buffoon.”

“ _You’re_ the one who signed me up for it! And you somehow knew about it, so, who’s the desperate buffoon here?” Steve huffs, jutting his lip out more with a pout as Robin rolls her eyes, frowning.

“ _You_. Because, here you are, three-days later with it still installed.” She shot, smirking as Steve’s mouth fell open, quick to try and defend himself, however, his voice fell short in his throat. Robin couldn’t help but grin as he scoffed, flinching when his phone vibrated from his jean pocket. Slipping it from there, he swallowed thickly at the text alert.

**Billh_rgrove**   
**What’s wrong, princess? Don’t like being top anymore? Want to try being a little bottom for once?**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**You’re such a crude joke. Why are you still messaging me?**

**Billh_rgrove**   
**He speaks! Where’d you go, sweetheart? Missed you.**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**You’re sickening, besides I’m at work, shouldn’t you be doing the same?**

“Steve, Dingus, who the hell is that?” Robin peered over his shoulder, making him hiccup as he held his phone close to his chest, frowning at her.

“Just a guy.” He murmurs, shrugging gently. The sentence felt like bile in his throat, the words wormed up from his stomach and tried to gag him. Yet, here he was slinging the world around freely - it made him feel sick.

“Steve? Hey, you’re getting teary-eyed.” She whispered, stepping closer, gently grasping his shoulder as he frowned, closing his phone with a huff.

“I’m fine.”

“Stop saying you’re fine when-”

“Hey! I’m not paying you two to just stand around, get to work!” Keith abruptly yelled from the back, making Steve flinch. Robin merely frowned before yelling a compliant “okay!” Back to him.

“This conversation isn’t over, Dingus. We’re talking about this.” She pointed, snatching the stack from the counter and leaving Steve to dwell in his thoughts - turmoil. He huffed, turning his phone on with pinched brows and pursed lips, re-reading the messages before typing out the three words he’d never thought he tell someone on a dating site…

**Steve_TheDingus  
Leave me alone.**

**__________**

The words echoed in Billy’s mind. **_Leave me alone. Leave him alone? Yeah, fucking right._ **Billy couldn’t help but scoff as he pulled up to the garage, huffing to himself as he climbed out and started towards the office. His stomach knotted in on itself. He wasn’t actually going to keep up with this… Princess, right? No. No! He wasn’t going to be some… Man in waiting, right?

“Hargrove! You’ve got a few customers waitin’ on ya, let’s get a move on, yea?” Rodney shouted from the garage, making him roll his eyes, smirking. He didn’t wait on people, they waited on him. That’s how it goes.

**Billh_rgrove  
You don’t want to be alone, Princess. That’s why you’re on this little app - I can read you as a book split open in front of me. **

He hit send with a shit-eating grin forming on his lips; he knew. He understood what… Steve needed. Why he was searching on a gay app so suddenly. Maybe it was a prank, maybe it was a joke, but right now? He seemed to be taking it all pretty damn seriously, so Billy would be right behind him.

**__________**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**You’re disgusting. You don’t know anything about me, Bill.**

**Billh_rgrove  
** **Oh, please, you love that! And I know enough**

**Steve_TheDingus  
** **You don’t know what I love. Oh, really? What do you know?**

**Billh_rgrove  
** **You live in Hawkins, Indiana, you graduated two years ago, you’re twenty years old, and apparently still discovering yourself because you’re denying yourself of being… Open? But, I learn more as we go, Princess.**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**Jesus, you’re a fucking stalker!**

**Billh_rgrove**   
**Nope. I can just read.**

Steve blinked at the message. **_What? He can-_** his breath caught in his lungs as he exited the messages and clicked his profile, grimacing at the bio.

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**Bottomest bottom to ever bottom.**   
**Hawkins, Indiana**   
**20**

“Jesus, I’m so going to kill Robin.” Steve hissed as Dustin came rounding the corner, the Party trailing behind him. Clicking off his phone, he tossed it into the cupholder as they all piled into his BMW.

“God, did you guys rob the convent store?”

“Don’t be such a mom, Steven! We used our hard-earned cash!” Lucas grinned, squashing himself next to Will while Mike snuggled himself into the door, trying to tuck his long legs from cramming themselves into Steve’s back.

“From mowing lawns? Good on ya, Lucas. At least one of you work for your pay.” He mumbles, eyeing Mike and Dustin as they pretended to not notice the motherly glare. “Anyway, am I taking you guys back to Mike’s or Will’s?”

“Neither!” Will spoke, grinning into the rearview mirror. “We’re meeting Max at the arcade.”

“Wait, Max? Who’s Max?” Steve shot, furrowing his brow as all the boys groaned, making him shrink down into his seat slightly.

“Y’ know? **Max**?” Dustin emphasized the name, making Steve arch a brow and scoff.

“Dustin, I don’t know who you’re talking about just because you emphasize their name.” He rolled his eyes as Dustin gaped, rolling his own.

“To be fair,” Lucas spoke up, making Steve glance up through the rearview mirror. “Steve has been working a ton.”

“Exactly! Thank you, Lucas.” He beamed as they pulled into the arcade parking lot. They all clambered out, grinning as they popped open their drinks and snacks, chattering as they walked towards the darkened building. Steve grinned, only for it falter, watching as the group stopped greeting a fiery redheaded… **_Girl?_**

“Dustin, who’s that?” Steve shoulder the curly-haired boy, making him hum.

“That’s Max, short for Maxine but do **not** call her that.” He warned, his eyes wide while Steve frowned, blinking as they walked up to the chattering group.

“Is there security now, or what?” Steve flashed a friendly grin as the girl spun, meeting his eyes with large blue ones - they seemed… _Oddly familiar._

“Who’re you?” She spat, arching a thin brow and pursing her lips as she crossed her slender arms over her chest; eyeing him. _Studying him._

“Steve, local babysitter for these hooligans.” He smiled again, relaxing, trying to show that he was just there, not a threat.

“Steve? Well, it’s uh… Nice to meet you, I guess.” She flashed a quick smile before glancing back to the boys, smirking.

“I didn’t know high schoolers needed a babysitter.” Steve couldn’t help but snicker when all of the boy’s faces fell. They all began to spat out about how they didn’t need one, Steve was just tagging along. Max and Steve merely laughed as they lead the group inside, Steve finding himself a place to settle in while the party rushes around, playing the old games and the newest ones added to Keith’s place. Max and Lucas came over, settling across from him as he sipped at his soda, scrolling through his messages. He’d left Bill on read and he didn’t feel like trying to apologize… Just didn’t have the damn energy to try and fight back with the flirty asshole.

“Anyway, I can’t stay for long,” Max abruptly spoke, making Steve glance up from his screen, noting how close Lucas and Max were sitting. “My brother is picking me up-”

“Brother?” He asked, cocking a brow as the two teens looked to him.

“Uh, yeah, I’ve got an older brother. He’s only in town for a little while, at least until the Hawkin’s Festival.” Max shrugged, sipping at her strawberry Fanta. Steve blinked, nodding with a hum.

“Where’s he from?”

“Why does it matter?” She shot back, furrowing her brows when Lucas gently nudged her, giving her a soft look. Her thin brows slowly relaxing as she sighed.

“It’s nothing against you, Steve, but... He’s not exactly someone like you should get friendly with.” She mumbled, finishing her drink while Steve did as well, scoffing at her words.

“What do you mean, ‘someone like me?’ I’ve dealt with a ton of shit, so, whoever the hell your brother thinks he is, I can handle him.” Steve gently spat, going to move out of the booth, only for Max’s hand to shoot out, snatching his wrist and making him sit back down slowly.

“I didn’t mean it like that, Steve. I just… He’s hard to understand. He doesn’t get that you can’t just flirt with everything that walks and get your way with it.” Max sighed, releasing his wrist with a frown as Steve sighed.

“I know you didn’t mean anything by it, Max. But, seriously, I’ve dealt with worse.” Steve muttered, thinking back to his phone, which has yet to go off. **_Strange._ _Usually, Bill is blowing up his phone asking where he went… Wait, why does he miss that?_**

“I highly doubt it. But, to answer your question, he’s from California. He came down since his dad passed and he just wanted to be here, I guess, surprising since he hated his dad.” Max huffed, seeming to hold a grudge against her brother’s father as well.

“You don’t sound fond of him yourself, Red.”

“I’m not. I’m sort of happy the bastard croaked. He was a dickhead and he deserved what got to him.” Max spat, her blue eyes narrowed with hate as she tapped her fingers against the wooden top, making Steve’s frown deepen.

“Well, if you didn’t like him, then I’m glad to have never met the bastard.” Steve shot her a soft grin, showing his teeth as she blinked, looking at him with a gentle smile.

“Hey, Lucas, could you go get me another drink?” Max suddenly asked, turning to the boy who flinched, blinking as he flashed a lop-sided smile.

“Uh, yeah, sure!” He chuckled, sliding out of the booth, flashing her another grin as Steve chuckled, shaking his head gently.

“Alright, Steve, I know we just met and shit, but… You seem really familiar.” She plopped her chin into her palm, staring at Steve, who went wide-eyed before released a breathless laugh.

“You’re kidding, right? Because I thought the same thing about you!”

“But, where?! I haven’t met you until today, and yet you look so… _Familiar_.” Max’s voice trailed as she looked at Steve, his head ticked to the side and his lips pursed with pinched brows making Max blink and her lips part. They both jumped at the sound of a car horn blaring from outside. Max looked up through the window, coughing as she quickly got up, gathering the little stuff she had with her before turning to Steve.

“I’ll see you later, babysitter. Make sure they get home on time, got it?” Max shot him a large smile, as he mirrored it, smirking as he waved behind her, watching as she darted outside and climbed into an electric blue Camaro. Steve narrowed his eyes, he could see the bunch of blonde hair from the windows’ being rolled down, he could also see the caramel-toned skin resting against the steering wheel.

“That must be her brother... Damn.”

“What’re you staring at?” Steve jumped when Lucas came back, a strawberry Fanta in his hand when his brows furrowed.

“Where’d Max-” his question was easily answered by the rev of the engine and squealing of wheels against tar from outside. “Go. Let me guess, brother?”

“Yeah, I guess. Hey, you go round up the others. I got stuff to do-”

“It’s only been an hour!”

“Hey, I never said I would stay for long, but I said I would bring you guys. So, either get them and let’s go, or you’re all walking home.” Steve bit, scooting out of the booth as Lucas frowned before turning on his heel and rushing to get the rest of the party. Steve watched as he disappeared before pulling out his phone, staring at the blinking cursor before allowing his thumbs to glide over the keyboard; forming something into a sentence.

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**So, you’re allowed to know everything from my bio, but I can’t know shit from yours? Seems kind of mean, Bill**

Steve hit send, a knot forming and a bubble gurgling in his stomach, feeling it pop and spread a slight shiver across his body as the party came into view, making him smile as he slipped his phone away, holding up his car keys with a smirk.

“This is a new low for you, Steven! Ditching us for - wait, why are you making us leave?” Dustin glared, pouting as Steve rolled his eyes, reaching forward and ruffling up the teens’ hat and hair as he growled and pulled away.

“I have some stuff I need to get done.” Steve shrugged, twirling his keys as they all exited the building, walking towards the car. Everyone climbed in, making Steve grin to himself when he felt his pocket vibrate. He was going to change his feelings; one text at a time.

**________**

“Who were you sitting with?” Was the first thing out of Billy’s mouth as Max clambered into the Camaro. She glanced at him, shutting the door behind her before shrugging with a grin.

“Party’s babysitter,”

“Seriously? You’re all freshmen in high school, why do they need a babysitter?” Billy couldn’t help but scoff out a laugh. Max rolled her eyes, fighting back her own grin.

“I mean, he’s pretty cool,”

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna fuck the babysitter-” “

EW! As if, he’s way too old for me!” She gagged, rolling her shoulders with a huff as Billy smirked, slipping out a cigarette from behind his ear, sticking it between his teeth as Max continued to blabber on about ‘he’s too old! And besides, I’m pretty sure he’s gay-” and that had Billy slamming the brakes.

“Max!”

“What!?” She went wide-eyed, her hands still in front of her and pressed into the dashboard.

“You... You can’t just go around saying that you’re pretty sure someone’s gay!”

“Why not? His phone kept buzzing the same way yours does-”

“That doesn’t mean he’s… Are you seriously guessing some guy’s sexuality based on how his phone vibrates?! Maxine, I thought you were better than that.” Billy shot as she sat back, scoffing at him.

“I’m - Okay, first off, I am better than that, asshole. Second, I only know he’s gay because I’ve seen him on that dating app you installed!” She fired back, seething as Billy blinked, his mouth parted enough for his cigarette to cling to his wet lip. Max sat back, huffing with a pout as she turned to look out the window. “I’m not like most people in town, Billy…” She mumbled, curling into herself as Billy sighed, pressing the gas gently to start moving the car again.

“Yeah… Yeah, I know Max.” He whispered back, his voice slightly muffled from the unlit stick. “I know.”

Once they arrived home, they separated, not speaking of the app, nor the “gay” babysitter, none of it once they stepped foot inside. The feeling of Neil’s presence still inked itself into the walls around them; Billy could feel nausea and constant anxiety welling-up in his chest, just preparing him for his dad to appear. Even with the man dead, his conscious still tells him he’s there. He’ll appear and ruin everything, just like he did in Cali. He jumped at the feeling of his phone vibrating from his pocket, pulling it out, he grinned his princess has finally answered.

**Billh_rgrove**   
**Well, what do you want to know, princess?**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**Anything? Maybe everything…**

**Billh_rgrove**   
**Alright, I’ll give you a small taste… I’m 20, I live in California but I’m stuck in a hick town for some… Festival my sibling is in.**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**So, a 20-year-old surfer boy who’s a good brother? Cute.**

**Billh_rgrove**   
**I’m anything but cute, Steven.**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**You traveled halfway across the states to be here for your sister because she’s in some hick town festival? That’s pretty cute, Bill. Besides, that sounds like my hometown.**

**Billh_rgrove**   
**Shut it, princess, or I’ll make you. And oh, yeah? You do live in a little hick town, don’t you?**

“Billy! I need to get to Mike’s house!” Max suddenly yelled, making Billy groan as he threw his legs over the side of his bed, opening his door to a stressed redhead.

“Why?”

“You need some insider information-”

“What’re you talking about?” Billy leaned into his doorway, frowning as Max huffed, rolling her eyes as she abruptly shoved in back into his room, making him growl as she shut the door.

“I’m talking about operation babysitter! I’m hooking you up!” She threw her arms up, dropping them only to cross them in front of her chest as Billy stared at her, brows furrowed and lips parted. He settled onto his bed, resting his elbows against his knees with a frown.

“You? You’re hooking me up with the babysitter?” Billy merely snorted, rolling his eyes in the process. “That’s hilarious, Max-a-million, but let’s be serious-”

“It’s Steve!” The bedroom grew abruptly tense. Both siblings staring at one another with wide-eyes and an agape mouth. Max’s eyes were filled with terror as Billy’s filled with… _Glee?_

“What’d you mean?” He breathed, slowly standing from his bed as Max, swallowed thickly, her lips twitching to speak, but her voice caught in her throat. “How do you know about him?” Billy slightly growled, stepping closer as Max stepped back.

“I… I just - I recognized him, alright! I… That day you messaged him, I saw his profile picture and… And I recognized him back at the arcade, but I didn’t mention you! I didn’t mention the app or anything to freak him out.” Max quickly added, waving her hands to try and save herself from a heavy yelling session with him.

“What do you get out of this?” Billy glared, his arms crossing over and ticking up a brow. Max blinked, grinning as she took a step forward, realizing Billy meant no true harm.

“Nothing except you being happy, plus gives you another reason to come to Hawkins.” She shrugged, smirking when Billy blinked, frowning before sighing. He returned to his bed, settling there as she clapped her hands together, grinning. “Besides, he’s an actual sweetheart and I think he’d be good for you.”

“Who says he’d be willing to even give me a chance.” He scoffed. Max couldn’t help but frown. She moved across the room, settling next to him and gently shouldering his, making him look at her.

“Hey, he’d be an idiot to not give you a chance, Billy.” She grinned, as Billy flashed her a small grin before reaching over, tugging her into a tight side-hug before reaching up and messing her hair with a ruffle.

“Hey!”

“Alright, shitbird, what’s your little scheme here?” He smiled, settling back onto his bed as she huffed, rolling her eyes and fixing her hair with steady hands.

“Well, the festival is in town,”

“No shit.” He rolled his eyes.

“Anyway! With the festival being in town, that could help us! You could try and invite him,”

“Max, he’s made it pretty obvious that he has little to no care about this festival. I mentioned being in a hick town for my sister to go to a festival and this… God, he’s lucky he’s gorgeous because he didn’t put two-and-two together.” Billy groaned, flopping backward onto his mattress when Max rolled her eyes, leaning over her brother.

“Hey, genius, the party owes me a favor, so I can have them convince Mr. Babysitter to drag their asses to the festival that night. But, you have to work with me, deal?” Max sat back, allowing Billy to sit up as she stuck out her hand. He eyed it for a moment before slapping his palm against hers, shaking it once.

“Yeah, alright, shitbird… I’ll work with you, but how do we know that this “party” isn’t going to be a total ass about setting up gay men?” Billy dropped his hand, frowning at the mere mention of people being angry about “gays entering their town.”

“They won’t, okay? And if they even try to, I’ll give them hell for it.” Max shrugged, grinning as she stood up before nodding for him to follow, which he did.

“Now, come on, I need to get to Mike’s so we can throw this plan into action.”

**________**

“So,” Mike begins, making Max and the rest look at him. They had gathered in his basement, El unable to attend since she was behind in Ms. Bridges’ class.

“Why are we gathered in my basement when we’re supposed to be at the mall?” “Because you guys owe me a favor.” Max shrugged as Mike scoffed, glaring at her while the others shrugged as well.

“For what?!”

“Back two weeks ago, the public pool.” Max tested, arching a brow as Mike’s protest slowly died. She nodded once, glad for him going quiet. “Anyway, I need help. I’m setting up my brother with Steve.”

“Wait, what?!”

“Steve’s not gay!”

“Really?” All of the boys jumped at her, making her frown and huff. Everyone stood around her, circling with constant questioning and slight anger in their voices as she rolled her eyes, shoving past them.

“Are you guys serious right now? I thought you’d all be helpful not… Homophobic!” Max growled, folding her arms as they all went wide-eyed, shaking their heads as their words spilled over, sputtering and stammering.

“Now, wait for a second-”

“It’s not like that, Max!”

“Woah, Woah, Woah, we’re not like that-”

“Alright, shut it!” Max yelled, scoffing at them as she shook her head, frowning more.

“How do you know Steve’s gay?” Will asked, frowning at his friends as Max huffed, dropping her arms from her chest.

“I … Billy has been talking to him on a dating app-”

“How do you even know if it was Steve? It could’ve been any brunette!” Dustin argued, stepping closer to her as her brows twitched and knitted together. She opened her mouth, only to go quiet when Lucas stepped in front of her.

“Leave her alone, Dustin. She’s just trying to be a good sister.” Lucas growled as Dustin took a step back.

“Or, maybe she’s trying to help Billy force his sexuality onto Steve!” Mike suddenly added, stepping up to Lucas as Max grabbed his bicep, growling at Mike before she waved her hand around, stepping around her boyfriend’s body.

“Are you fucking with me?! Billy is practically in love with Steve, and you should see how he gets all smiling and happy just from messaging him over that stupid app, and these idiots have no idea who each other are, even though they graduated together and have fallen in love!” She breathlessly laughed, a small smile on her lips as she looked up, seeing the boys all looking at her. Max cleared her throat, pursing her lips as she stepped next to Lucas.

“So, please, help me.” The party grew quiet, no one spoke and no one dared to move until Dustin cursed under his breathe. He took a step towards her, suddenly hugging her tightly before leaning back, a toothless grin soothed her as she mirrored the smile.

“If you think it’s the right call, then I think it’s the right call.” He smiled as Max’s smiled widened, she shot forward and latched onto him as Lucas and Will suddenly added themselves to the group hug. They each stepped away and looked to Mike, who stood there with his arms crossed before he huffed.

“Okay! Okay, fine, yeah… Count me in.” Mike sighed, as the rest fist-bumped the air as Max clapped her hands together smirking.

“So, what’s the plan?”

“So, here’s the plan.”

**_________**

**Shitbird**   
**Okay! Get to flirting, loverboy.**

**Billy**   
**Shut it. Let’s hope this works.**

Billy swallowed thickly, not waiting for Max to text back as he opened the dating app, frowning as he began to text out something - anything that could hopefully pique Steve’s interest…

**Billh_rgrove**   
**How do you feel about festivals? He hit send. His heart throbbed against his ribs as he watched the three dot-filled bubble pop up, then away, back up, and away - the pit sitting low in his stomach grounded itself and growled against his soul.**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**Oh. Well… They’re not my favorite thing? I mean, it’s all overpriced, greasy foods, the rigged games, it’s all just one large money trap. But, supposedly they can be extremely romantic, with its stupid Ferris wheel and firework shows at the end of the night…**

Billy blinked, his lips splitting into a wide grin. Flicking the tip of his tongue over his bottom lip, he began to type.

**Billh_rgrove**   
**I can agree there… But, uh, if I didn’t know better, it almost sounds like you like that rom-com gooey shit, princess.**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**Oh, please, anyone would like that rom-com gooey shit, Bill, even you! Hell, I feel like I would only like it if I were to go with you… But, we both know that shit won’t happen. But it would be a blissful thing.**

**Billh_rgrove**   
**Well… What would you say if I asked you to go to one? And if we met?**

The bubbles popped up again, disappearing again, appearing again, disappearing and reappearing - it made Billy’s chest and stomach ache with a dull roar. His hand gently shook as he sucked at the cigarette butt, glaring at the glowing cherry as the sun sat in front of him, the cool air wrapping around Hawkins while the Camaro sat quietly in the road.

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**I would say… You’re insane, Bill, completely and utterly insane. But, I would ask where and what time? Because this is apparently some gross rom-com gooey shit**

Billy felt the world burst into a million colors around him; the cooling air became electric as his breath caught in his throat. His blood rushed through his ears, his heart thundered against his ribs and the large smile that split across his face made Billy feel as if he were on top of the world, and he didn’t plan on coming down.

**Billh_rgrove**   
**Hawkins Festival, Ferris wheel, 9 o’clock sharp. Don’t stand me up after getting my hopes up, princess**

**Steve_TheDingus**   
**I’ll see you there on top of the world, Billy boy. And like I could stand up someone like you.**

Billy shut off his phone, sitting in the seat next to him before sucking down the last of his cigarette, flicking the butt to the asphalt with a grin plastered to his lips. His ocean eyes glanced at his clock, the blocky red numbers flashing, 7:40. He had a few before he would rise onto the top of the world with his princess right next to him. Sighing happily, he turned on the Camaro before arriving at Mike's house, his heart pounding in his chest when Max came sprinting out.

“So? How’d it go?” Her eyes were big - bright - as she leaned in, grinning as he flashed her a large smile.

“Get in. Brother’s got a date at nine sharp.” He winked as she climbed in, holding up her fist for him to pound, which he accepted with a small smile.

“Your party ready for this?” He glanced at her as he pulled away, frowning as her face slightly fell before replacing it once more with a grin.

“They’re fine. They said they’ll help us.”

“You don’t sound too sure…” He trailed as she shrugged, humming some.

"They were worried for Steve,”

“Because of me?” He shot, making her huff out of her nose, shaking her head. The kinked up hair around her face swept and brushed gently against her cheeks as she looked out the window, rolling her eyes slightly.

“A little? They remember you from a year ago, Billy, what would you think if the guy who threatened to beat Mr. Babysitter’s face in and then tried to fight Lucas?” Max scoffed when Billy side-glanced her, his own frown deepening.

“That… I was an asshole back then, alright? I mean, would you have been if your father beat you every day for being a faggot-”

“He’s gone. So, the asshole you is gone, too, right?” Max whispered, her voice slightly shaking as Billy came to a slow stop in front of their house. They sat in the gentle rumbling from the Camaro’s engine, the sun was steady in sinking to the earth. Billy sighed, reaching over and mussing Max’s hair, grinning as she shouted out a protest and batted away his hand.

“Yeah, shitbird… Asshole me is gone.” “Good. Now, come on, we need to get you ready for tonight!” She yipped, punching her fist into Billy’s shoulder, making him growl as she quickly ran out and towards the house, making him roll his eyes.

**_______**

“I can’t do it! I can’t do this, I… The entire town is going to be at the festival tonight, and he’s wanting to go now?! After all the shit he’s put me through-”

“Dingus, breath!” Robin grabbed his shoulders, dragging him to a stop as he frowned, his eyebrows knitted together with worry lacing his features. She gave him a soft smile, patting his shoulders before giving them gentle, comforting squeezes.

“You’ll be fine, alright? Nothing is going to happen to you or him. Hopper is going to be there with Joyce, and besides, I know you still have that nailed bat in your trunk from last year’s Halloween party.” Robin smirked, making Steve snort as he nodded, reaching up and gripping her wrist gently.

“But what happens if I mess this up, Rob? I… I actually like him, even after all the shit, I _like_ him.” Steve breathed, his heart in his throat and he swore Robin could hear it by the way she gently released him, her lips breaking into a large smile.

“You’re not gonna mess this up, Dingus, okay? With how highly Heather speaks of him now, there’s no doubt that the moment this boy lays eyes on you that he’s not going to fall ten-times-fold.” She winked, making a hasty pink settle over his porcelain skin while heat crept up his throat.

“I can’t believe you got a girlfriend out of helping me find a boyfrie- partner.” Steve stumbled, swallowing as Robin gave him a small smile, nodding with a shrug. She was too proud of herself.

“What can I say? A matchmaker like myself deserves some good gay love too! Now, hurry up and find an outfit! It’s already 8:30 and I’m not about to let you be late to your first rom-com gooey shit date!” Robin called, exiting his room with a wave of her hands, only to pause and answer her phone with a soft “hello,” which broke into a small giggle and “hi, babe” following it. Steve couldn’t help but smile at her back, watching her shut the door with a quiet thump as he sighed, settling on his bed and staring at the small closet, containing a few good outfits.

“Alright, what to wear, what to wear, what to weaaaar,” his voice trailed off as he flopped backward, rubbing his hands over his face as a deep groan erupted from his throat. Sitting up, he threw his legs over the edge of the bed before striding towards his closet, pulling out his best ass jeans and just a simple long sleeve, he nodded once. Slipping on the clothes, he stepped into his bathroom, grinning as he noticed the slight glow he had. _He looked… Happy. Excited._

“Dingus! Come on, we gotta go!” Robin shouted from downstairs as he scrambled, slipping on his white converse before shrugging on a simple lightweight jacket, rushing down the hall to see Robin standing with a dark-haired girl.

“Heather’s driving us.”

“Oh, so you’re the girlfriend! Nice to meet you,” Steve grinned, slipping out his hand as Heather grinned, shaking his hand.

“And you’re Dingus, nice to meet you as well. Now! Let’s get going on this festival date!” Heather grinned, wrapping her arm around Robin’s as Steve grinned, smiling at how happy the pair looked. They trotted ahead, holding each other as they piled into Heather’s car, Steve obviously opted for the backseat, his smile never faltering as his eyes glanced over the girl’s hands linked together.

“Are you two having your own rom-com gooey shit date tonight or something?” He teased, plopping his chin into his palm as Robin scoffed, her cheeks turning rosy while Heather merely smiled, giving Rob’s hand a small squeeze, glancing at Steve in the rearview mirror.

“Let’s go with or something.” Steve grinned, he found himself doing that a lot more now… He didn’t feel the twist of hatred in his gut, nor the welt of guilt swelling and growing in his chest as he thought about Bill, the anger he’d roll in and break down while holding his pillow close. No one knew. No one would ever know because if they did, he’d be weak.

“Dingus! Hey, you’re not getting cold feet, right?” Robin asked, turning in her seat to look at Steve. His face broke into a grin, a little forced, but other than that, normal.

“Never.” Robin gave him a look; an arched brow, pursed lips, and a look of ‘are you sure?’ Resting in her eyes.

“I’m serious, Rob, I’m good.” He nodded as she nodded once, turning back as Heather turned up the radio, leaving them in a light trance of comforting Dodie. He rested his elbow against the window, watching as the town grew darker, the street lights flickered to life. He sighed, this was his rom-com gooey shit moment and he wasn’t about to let it get ruined from the personalized homophobic nature that had swelled and rotted his brain from the inside out for the past twenty years. It was his time. And he was more than ready.

**_______**

“What am I supposed to do if he doesn’t show up! Or what if he thinks I’m someone else? And just leaves me there? What… What if he’s disgusted?” Steve mumbled, nibbling at his thumbnail as Robin gently sat him in the Ferris wheel seat, it gently rocked as he sat, making him tense gently. Hopper had made a few… Calls and got the Ferris wheel rented out for Steve and his date, as long as he and Joyce could get an opportunity on it later.

“Steve, Dingus, Steven, what did I tell you earlier?”

“He was going to fall ten-fold…?” He mumbled as she grinned, patting his cheek gently before pinching at the bridge of his nose, making him huff.

“That’s right, and he is! He’d be an idiot to not fall for you, so, Heather and I are just going to be walking around but we’ll be here the moment you get off the ride, alright?” She shouldered him as he snorted, nodding gently.

“You’re talking to me like I’m five.”

“Well, I am technically you’re lesbian mother, so,” her voice trailed as Steve shouldered her, making her chuckle before standing back up.

“Robin! Hey, it’s nine! Come on,” Heather rushed up, grabbing her as Robin waved, a quick “good luck!” Being thrown over her shoulder as they ran off. Steve felt his heart thump against his chest, hammering at his ribcage as he huffed out a breath. Tugging out his phone, he thumbed through the messages. The beginning started out… Rough. Steve didn’t know what he wanted - he didn’t want anything to do with Bill. He wanted to be “normal”. But, then Bill started showing his colors. Started letting Steve know him, understand him and Steve did the same. The late-night text, the late-night “help me, please”, and the drunken text asking if the other would run away after they met. Each conversation burned Steve’s throat because… _He wanted this_. _He wanted him and Bill to work out._

“Jesus, I’m in too deep…” Steve murmured, running a hand down his face with a groan as the crunch of autumn leaves came closer, making him glance up. The sun had set, leaving Hawkins dipped in the flickering street lamps, the rainbow light's glittering around him from the other rides and stands.

“Uh, can… Can I help you?” He muttered, feeling his heart in his throat as he looked up, squinting some as the figure sucked on whatever was in their mouth before the bright cherry of a cigarette made Steve shiver.

“Depends. Can I sit?” He flicked out, making Steve gulp as he slowly unlatched the gate, watching as the stranger flicked the cigarette butt, smothering it into the mist soaked earth. Steve cleared his throat, gently stuttering.

“I… I mean, sure? I was waiting on someone though.” He whispered the last part, feeling his heart gently break as he glanced at his phone, 9:30. _Jesus._ He thought sickly. _I really am an idiot._

“Yeah. Yeah, I know.” The stranger shot him a large grin before settling in next to Steve, pressing their shoulders tightly together. His jean jacket rubbed against Steve’s lightweight, it whined as they settled in, the man latching the gate closed as Steve felt his heartbeat pick up, stammering and slamming into his ribs as he glanced towards the man, who shot him another large, and somehow comforting smile.

“You… Know?”

“Names Billy Hargrove, princess, and I do believe I asked you for a date at the Hawkins Festival, on the Ferris wheel, at 9 o’clock sharp.” The blonde - Billy - grinned as Steve’s lips fell open, his voice caught in his throat as they began to go backward.

“Hargrove? As in Hargrove that tried to beat my ass back in senior year of high school, Billy Hargrove?” Steve all but growled as Billy blinked, a sheepish smile breaking across his face as he nodded gently.

“Listen, Stevie,”

“No! No, you listen here, you fucking dickwad, why in the widespread of hell would you ever think this would be okay?! Leading me on, let me open and let you get to know the deepest part of me when I don’t even understand it myself?! What kind of sick fucking game are you playing here-” Billy slammed his lips into Steve’s, cutting off his rant easily. He fought back, leaning away, but Billy followed, both of their hearts pounded and wretched against their ribs as he slowly let Steve escape, swallowing thickly as his eyes fluttered back open; meeting the large, doe-like chocolate-colored irises, the same ones that he tried to bloody and bruise way back when.

“Steve, you… You have every right to be angry at me, but - but I want you to know that I do want to know you! I want to know the parts of you that no one else does and I want to be the one to help you understand the parts of you that you don’t quite understand yet,” Billy trailed, swallowing as the ride rounded, still going as Steve blinked, staring at him with parted lips and wild eyes, frantically looking into Billy’s.

“I’m sorry for what I did senior year, okay? I… My life was shitty and I became the largest asshole to everyone because I was scared. I was scared that I would never amount to anything, and that my piece of shit dad was right. Right that I was just another faggot that would end up dead in a back alleyway, and I’m sorry.” Billy whispered the last part, barely hearing the carnival music anymore from the blood rushing in his ears and the humming of his heart against his sternum. Suddenly, Steve reached out, slamming his fist against Billy’s chest, making him groan and cough, gripping the area with a groan.

“Okay, I deserved that.” He sputtered, only to be silenced as Steve grabbed the ears of Billy’s jacket, hugging him close and slamming their lips together. Billy sighed into the sweet kiss, attempting to ignore the dull pain that settled over his breastbone. Their lips moved together, dancing as the ride came to a slow roundabout once more - their last ride.

“That’s for being a dickhole back in high school, and that second one? That one was for letting me in. But,” Steve trailed, his hand slowly moving down and resting on top of Billy’s, gripping it gently.

“I want to stay in if you’ll let me?” Billy pressed another kiss to Steve’s temple, followed by a cheek, then nose, and then lips. Smiling as he leaned further into Steve’s side.

“Do you remember what I asked you?” He breathed against Steve’s neck, grinning gently as Steve chuckled, somewhat curling against Billy’s side.

“About us meeting?” He murmured as Billy nodded.

“Y’ know I actually live in California, that’s a little bit far, ain’t it?” He whispered, angling himself to look into Steve’s eyes, which were slightly watering as he squeezed at Billy’s hand.

“Yeah, it… I bet it’s beautiful though.”

“Come with me,” Billy spoke quickly, making Steve practically snap his neck to look at Billy. His eyes were bugged and lips parted as he huffed out a small sigh, licking at his bottom lip gently before turning and swallowing thickly.

“Bill, Billy… I just - what about the kids? Or, or Robin? Hopper and Joyce? I… I can’t just up and leave them.” Steve whispered, his voice shaking as he stared into Billy’s bright, blue eyes. Billy flashed an innocent smile before gently grabbing both of Steve’s hands before the Ferris wheel came to a slow stop, and Steve felt tears well up in his eyes. They climbed out and there stood… _Everyone_. The kids, Hopper and Joyce, Robin and Heather - all of them stood around the Ferris wheel, sad smiles on all of their faces.

“Guys? What’s… What’s going on?” He murmured, wiping gently at his eyes as the party rushed forward, wrapping their arms around his waist, making him sniffle gently as Billy stood off to the side, whispering to Max.

“It’s okay, Steve. It’s okay that you go with him, you guys belong together.” Will grinned, small tears dripping down his cheeks as Lucas and Mike nodded, all smiling at him as they gently untangled themselves from him. Dustin stood there, his lips trembled while his eyes stayed glued to his busted sneakers.

“Dustin? Hey, are you-” Steve grew quiet when Dustin slammed himself into his stomach, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve’s shoulders. A shuttered sigh leaving his lips as he sniffled against Steve’s shoulder.

“God, I don’t _want_ you to go, I don’t want you to, but you _deserve_ to get out! You deserve to get out of this small ass town and be happy.” He broke down, tears cascading down his cheeks he pulled back staring at Steve, who smiled sadly, reaching up and messing with Dustin’s ball cap and hair, sniffling.

“I… I won’t be gone for long, alright? I’ll come to visit, and… And you and the rest of the party can come to visit us.” Steve grinned, shooting a look to Billy, who nodded with a large smile on his lips. Steve turned back to the sad party, smiling at them.

“I’ll expect updates on anything, got it? And I’ll… I’ll try and call every Friday to see how you guys are, or if you need anything,”

“Steve! They’ll be okay,” Robin appeared next to him, smiling as she sniffed gently, stepping up and wrapping her arms around his neck as Dustin took a step back, disappearing into the festival with the rest of the party.

“We’ll all be okay, you can always come to see us, Dingus.”

“Oh, yeah? And you’ll be able to handle Scoops without your Dingus around?” He tearfully laughed as she grinned, shaking her head.

“Yeah… Yeah, I’ll be able to handle it, maybe it won’t be as fun, but… I can do it.” She murmured as he nodded, sighing through trembling lips.

“I know you can. I’ll miss you, Rob.”

“You pity me, Dingus, but… Fuck, I’ll miss you, too, Steve.” She gave him a tight hug, before stepping back, disappearing with Heather into the carnival. They both waved behind them, as he sighed, wiping at his face gently. Steve glanced up to see Joyce and Hopper saying good-bye to Billy, then walking by and giving Steve a quick squeeze and murmuring “be safe” as they moved towards the Ferris wheel. Billy walked up, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist while pressing a soft kiss to his temple.

“Fuck, I’m going to miss them…” Steve sighed, snuggling himself close to Billy’s side as they turned and began walking towards the parking lot. Billy sighed, nodding as they rested their shoulders against each other, Steve entwining their hands as they swung gently between the boy’s bodies.

“Yeah… I think they were the only good thing that came out of Hawkins, Indiana.” Billy scoffed and chuckled when Steve elbowed his ribs, making him scoff.

“Asshole, you realize we’re walking out of Hawkins, Indiana, right?”

“Princess, I said they were the only good thing,” Billy’s voice trailed as they stopped at the Camaro, Steve leaned against the cold metal, grinning as Billy caged him there.

“You’re the best goddamn thing to have ever happened to me.” He leaned in, pressing his lips to Steve’s as his hand trailed down from the roof, caressing Steve’s side and thumbing at the skin that peeked out from underneath his long sleeve and jacket.

“Jesus, you really do make this the cheesiest, shittest and gooiest rom-com ever.” Steve giggled against his lips as Billy smiled, nodding some.

“Only for you, princess… Only for you.”


End file.
